1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastener apparatus, in particular, to apparatus and a method for fastening concrete reinforcement steel members together during concrete construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,399 B2, issued Nov. 4, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,460, issued Mar. 16, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,991, issued Dec. 13, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,363, issued Jan. 26, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,3888, issued Feb. 5, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,122 issued Sep. 9, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 228,119, issued Aug. 14, 1973, German Patent No. 2,126,981, issued May 10, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,051, issued Sep. 11, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,595, issued Jun. 24, 1924; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,330, issued May 7, 1912.